Heart Broken Arrows
by AidynFire
Summary: NEW SUMM.A spell twists Kagome's powers into something dark, cold, and hateful, but Kagome can't remember it being cast on her. She must find the answers & Kikyo is the one who has them, but why are her powers changing too? InuKag,SanMir,KikOniNar...plus
1. Chapter 1

**Heart Broken Arrows**

_Burookunhaato Arrows_: Ch. 1

Disclaimer: Not ever, as much as I would love for it to be, will it be mine. This fan fic is rated M for language, adult themes, and for Fluffy, because he tells me so.

* * *

The wind whipped threw Kagome's hair, throwing the long, black, silky strands into her face and eyes. She tried to let go of Inuyasha's neck with one arm and reach behind to gather the misbehaving strands, but that only seemed to make her precarious hold on Inuyasha danger of failing.

"Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked tentatively.

"What?" With a powerful leap, the hanyou jumped several stories into the air, leaving the dew moist ground behind in a dizzy blur that caused one long strand of Kagome's hair to find its way into her mouth and partially down her throat. Sputtering and clawing at her face, forgetting that oh-so-tenuous hold, Kagome let out a shriek as she felt herself tilting backwards.

"Watch it baka! You'll throw off my descent." The words were thrown over his red-clothed shoulder without as much as a backwards glance. Inuyasha twisted forward so that Kagome found herself slamming into said red-clothed shoulder instead of the tree branches below them.

"I-nu-yash-a," Kagome managed through gritted teeth. "You're going too fast."

"Well if I don't go fast we aren't going to catch that rat youkai with the jewel shards."

"Well if YOU hadn't of sped off, Miroku and Sango would have made it back to the campsite with dinner and would have been able to help." Kagome stopped mid-smirk as the ground rose up to meet her. Through the green black of the dark trees, she could see a flash of silver blue that meant a stream or creek of some kind. The wind seemed to take on a mind off it's own as it tugged at her hair. She was ready to scream.

Or yell sit…whichever came first.

"Just stop your whining. We'll be on top off him a-n-y minute now. Just get ready to tell me where those jewel shards are." Inuyasha tightened his hold on her as he shot up into the air once again. "And stop squirming."

"Well, I wouldn't be squirming if _you_ had given me the five seconds I needed to pull my hair back! I won't even be able to see-"

"Feh. You should just cut it off anyway." The impact with the ground, jarring her teeth together, seemed to underscore his remark.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome began, her voice low and soft…Inuyasha came to an abrupt halt. The ears on the back of his head rotated towards her.

"SIT!" This time the ground underscored _her_ remark. Kagome smiled quickly, removing herself from the hanyou's back. Her weight had no doubt added to the spell's effect, but she reminded herself silently, it was nothing more than Inuyasha deserved.

For weeks and weeks, he had been pressing them onwards in search of the final few jewel shards not in Naraku's possession. There had been no time to return home to the well. No time for studying, for school…Kagome sighed as she gathered up her windblown hair…School was definitely a lost cause. There was no way she would be able to graduate high school. It had come as a surprise realization to her, even though she had known this must be the inevitable result of traipsing around for weeks on end, with no running water, no electricity, no television, NO shopping, NO movies, and, her sore butt twinged,NO MATTRESS!

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha gave a half-strangled cry as he found himself eating dirt for the second time in a minute. His voice was muffled, but Kagome knew that he was emptying his mind and spewing out all the available curse words that he knew.

The dirt would listen to him. She wouldn't. Taking stock of their surroundings, Kagome noticed that the small clearing they had landed in was closed in on all sides by dense tree branches that prevented them from seeing very far into the forest in anyone direction. _It was the perfect place for the rat to ambush them..._Kagome snorted in derision.

"What?"

"Nothing," replied Kagome.

"You snorted; what's wrong?"

"I did not."

"Ya did to."

Kagome shook her head in exasperation. This conversation was eerily familiar to something her brother and her had shared many years earlier...or was it later. Damn time travel!

Just then, a piercing call remindedboth what the original purpose of their hasty departure had been. There was a rat youkai who had in his possession two large shards of the Shikon Jewel. Evidently, the fragments had increased not only the youkai's power but its intelligence as well. It had been crossing streams, doubling back over its scent, and had even rolled itself in neko-youkai dung (Kilala had thought that especially funny) in order to lose its pursuers. Kagome was more than ready to see Inuyasha vaporize it into tiny rodent pieces. The call was repeated once again; the fury in its tone evident. Kagome felt the hairs on her arms rise and a shiver went down the length of her body.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, "it's coming."

"I know." Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in disgust and unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. "It still smells like neko shit." The hiss of expanding metal assaulted her ears.

"Get ready Kagome."

Kagome nodded silently, knowing that Inuyasha was prepared for the youkai's appearance. Though the two still fought frequently, he at least trusted her enough by now to stay out his way and help only when it wouldn't put her own life in danger. She ran to the farthest corner of the small clearing that the two found themselves in, then drew and notched an arrow. She pointed it in the direction where she knew the youkai would emerge, and let her miko powers fill her awareness.The comforting, familiar warmth calmed her, running through her veins and filling her lungs. It was a heat that made her feel larger than she really was. The pink glow that accompanied the power ran along her arm and infused itself with her arrow. The wind gusted violently, wrapping strands of her hair around the worn length of her bow. She was definitely more than ready...let the smelly rodent come.

It was going to be in for some serious butt-kicking.

_Till next time, _

_Aidyn_

Seriously, this picks up next chapter! Keep on reading...Kikyou and Naraku are coming...SO is the whole gang...so read on...you know you wanna...read on...Don't hate! Just participate! Only Naraku is evil...

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 2**

"Dammit Kagome! Where is it!" Inuyasha snarled, shaking himself again, as if that could somehow dispel the stench that clung to the air like Naraku's miasma. Kagome relaxed her stance slightly and sent out fingers of her power. They wiggled and wove their way through the dense forest floor, searching for the siren call of the corrupted Jewel shards. A crashing sound came from the south end of the clearing. Kagome spun around, seeking the rat's fragments. Yet, the call she found was not that of a corrupted Jewel Shard. It was a pure tone, sweet and good…the cry of the shard became many…too many for the rat to have..._it wasn't what Inuyasha thought!_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Hello all! This is my first fan fic, please review, even if it is to tell me that whatever chapters I post should be tarred and feathered immediately. Any suggestions and/or correctionsfor improper usage of Japanese vocabulary would be greatly appreciated. I shall include a more detailed summary later…_

_-Aidyn_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is not mine. Rating: M

**Heart Broken Arrows**-Ch. 2

Inuyasha shook himself in disgust. The smell became overpowering, but still the rat youkai kept itself in the shadows.

"Dammit Kagome! Where is it!" Inuyasha snarled, shaking himself again, as if that could dispel the stench that clung to the air like Naraku's miasma. Kagome relaxed her stance slightly and sent out fingers of her power. They wiggled and wove their way through the dense forest floor, searching for the siren call of the corrupted Jewel shards. A crashing sound came from the south end of the clearing. Kagome spun around, seeking the rat's fragments. Yet, the call she found was not that of a corrupted Jewel Shard. It was a pure tone…the cry of the shard became many…it wasn't what Inuyasha thought!

"ABOUT TIME!" yelled Inuyasha, as the crashing increased tenfold. He raised the sword above his head, preparing for his powerful strike.

"WAIT INUYASHA!" Kagome realized too late _who_ the approaching Jewel shards belonged to. They were hers. She must have dropped them in the haste to leave. She was always losing them, but Miroku kept an extra eye out for her…He had rescued them them several times...

"WIND SCAR!" As Inuyasha slashed downward, a very brown and dirty Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo entered the clearing. Kagome screamed in warning, but Kirara was ahead of her by precious seconds. Whether it was the time she had spent practicing against that same attack with Inuyasha, or simply her power as a youkai, she had already scooped Sango, Miroku, and Shippo onto her back and had vaulted into the air. The rushing, destructive power of the Wind Scar whipped across the clearing, but had to empty its fury on nothing more than a few innocent trees.

Kagome felt the pounding of her heart in chest. She put a hand there, trying to contain its erratic thumping. She took a few deep breaths and sent a prayer of thanks to the kami, that once more her friends had been spared death. And it would have been by the hands of Inuyasha no less! In place of the adrenaline, Kagome felt her anger returning. It was a good feeling. In these past few months, she had found that it was easier to be angry than scared and worried. She had regretted her anger sometimes. But, lately, it was all that kept her going. That stupid hanyou would be the death of her one way or another.

She tore her eyes away from the graceful site of Kirara landing, and let the full weight of her fury settle upon Inuyasha's golden eyes. She took a deep breath, and then…

"YOU STUPID MISERABLE GOOD FOR-"Suddenly, Kagome gasped and coughed as one of the most disgusting scents that had ever had the indecency to exist invaded her clean fresh air. Inuyasha seemed to be affected by it as well, for he had turned a lovely yellow-green color and looked like he was considering puking his guts out all over the lush forest floor.

"Ah Lady Kagome! Your warning was most advantageous! Should you not have spoken when you did Sango, Shippo, Kirara and I would have surely been but dust by now." Miroku had walked up to stand beside Kagome, and her eyes widened as she realized that the disgusting smell was in fact coming from Miroku, because he was covered from head to toe in dirt, twigs, and what could be nothing else but neko crap. And from the smell of it, all four of them had taken a bath in it.

"Have you've been rolling in that shit?" Inuyasha gasped out. He had a sleeve held up in front of his nose and mouth that clashed nicely with the yellow-green face he was still sporting. Miroku rolled his eyes. Sango came up to stand beside the monk. Her beautiful long ponytail looked decidedly bedraggled and…gooey. Kagome swallowed down the bile that was rising in her throat. Inuyasha put his other sleeve in front of his face, effectively muffling his voice.

"Ot ou too!" he cried.

"What was that Inuyasha?" Sango asked sweetly, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"NNOT YYOU TOOO!" He roared through his sleeve.

"What happened to you all!" asked Kagome, bewildered and utterly disgusted.

"Well," came the voice of Shippo, "when you ran off in a hurry, the rat decided he was tired of fooling you and decided to fool around with us instead, Inuyasha." Shippo had his hands on his hips. "He led us into a big stinking hole that—"

"That's enough Shippo." Kagome felt a hysterical laughter building up inside of her. They were all making stupid mistakes, but it was because they were all just so _tired_. Yet in this place, one mistake could cost you your life. Kagome sobered quickly. It had almost happened tonight. She sighed, "There was a stream about fifty paces that way, I think, that I remembered seeing from Inuyasha's back. You all should go bathe there, and then return to the camp."

"Hat abou eh at oukai!" Inuyasha still held his two sleeves in front of his nose and mouth.

"What was that Inuyasha?"

"I SAID, WHHHATTT ABOUTT THE RATTT YOUKAI!"

Kagome's senses flared outward. There was nothing nearby. "He's gone now Inuyasha." Her voice was barely audible. "Let's just go." Inuyasha, for once, did not put up an argument. He walked over to where Kagome stood and let her climb onto his back, leaving their stinky friends to clean themselves up. As they flew over the branches, heading back towards camp, Kagome placed her head down on Inuyasha's back and thought back about her actions over the course of the day. An apology seemed to be in order.

"I'm sorry I was so angry with you," she whispered. Inuyasha kept wisely silent. "It's just that I get more and more scared the closer we get to the final battle with Naraku." She inhaled the scene of herbs and sweat on Inuyasha's haori. "I have dreams about losing you all." A single tear crept from the corner of her eye that she dashed away hastily. Inuyasha never liked it when she got emotional.

"Don't worry about it Kagome." The words were spoken so softly that the wind almost succeeded at snatching them away. Kagome felt anger building again; she wanted to apologize. She needed to. Kagome took a deep breath. Anger was entirely too easily to reach these days. Inuyasha was offering her his own acceptance and apology of sorts. She should be grateful. Kagome smiled as their descent towards the ground pressed her face deeper into the folds of the fabric. _Thank you Inuyasha…_

As Kagome relaxed even further, a sudden thought popped into her head. She had left Sango alone with Miroku! Shippo didn't count. Sango needed another girl. She and Inuyasha would just have to turn back, and then they could stand guard or something like that.

A deep resounding CRACK broke the stillness of the night air. She felt Inuyasha's body shake in silent laughter. Kagome felt her smile grow wider, and then to her surprise, her own laughter, completely sane, with only a touch of weariness, sounded from her lips. Bless that stubborn hentai. He would never learn.

_

* * *

_

Six friends sat around a glowing, crackling campfire. Miroku grinned at Sango; showing off a red hand emblazoned across the side of his face. She hadn't done that in _weeks…_Sango seemed to feel better for her hentai-repelling action as well. There was warmth to her gaze that complimented the flush of righteous anger to her cheeks. Kagome watched the antics of her friends as they renewed bonds that had been stretched and strained over the past few weeks. Perhaps rolling in crap was something they should all do more often. She let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny," spoke a voice from above.

"Oh, nothing." Kagome replied airily. "I'm just happy to see everyone else back to normal. More or less."

"Feh." Answered the voice, but that too had certain warmth to its tone. Kagome snuggled down into her sleeping bag, and held open her arms as Shippo trotted over to where she lay and joined her.

_

* * *

_

Kagome rolled over slowly, carefully prying away and untangling the stubby fingers and arms that had invaded her space. Shippo was such a sleeping bed roll hog. She ruffled the kit's hair lightly. The fire had gone down to a soft, red glow. It needed one more little stick, and then it would last till morning. Kagome glanced to the small bundle that was stacked beneath the hanyou's tree. It was about ten feet there, ten feet back to her bed roll, plus another five to and from the fire. Kagome willed her muscles respond to her brain's command. _A little time now saves a lot of time later_ she reminded herself, starting the fire in the morning would be a pain in the ass

She stood up, shivering a bit in the cool night air. Kagome crept over to Inuyasha's tree, glancing up to see if he was asleep or not. But he wasn't even there…Kagome swallowed the lump the sprouted up in her throat. For Inuyasha not to be here meant that something more important had drawn him away. Kagome let her miko powers search for nearby Jewel shards. There were none.

_Kikyou…it was Kikyou then._

Kagome felt the anger rise again.

_Till next time,_

_Aidyn_

**

* * *

**

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

The sacred arrow was behaving like a drunken hummingbird who had imbibed too much sake. It darted about the clearing, weaving threw tree and bushes. Kagome felt her mouth fall open. It certainly wasn't pink anymore. The wood had taken on a green tinge and the arrow tip had taken on the appearance of a worked sapphire. It didn't even make the right sound. Normally, her sacred arrows had a hum to them which she could feel within herself. This arrow whistled and popped, making her jump back when it dived to close for comfort. It almost sounded like it was…laughing. Kagome turned her head to see the rat demon rolling on the ground in a state of utter hysterics.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Great! It'll just laugh itself to death." Kagome wished the ground would open up and swallow her right then and there.

_

* * *

A/N: Ahhh, so there are now two chapters. Do let me know what you think, eh? I shall try to correct any and all faults. This story seems to be settling down now, but we shall see._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Heart Broken Arrows-Ch. 3**_

Disclaimer: Not mine…I don't make a profit from it.

Rating: M for language, gore, adult themes, and the Moon eyes I make at Fluffy.

Warning: Non-consensual Lemon/ Lime below.

_Last time:_

She stood up, shivering a bit in the cool night air. Kagome crept over to Inuyasha's tree, glancing up to see if he was asleep or not. But he wasn't even there…Kagome swallowed the lump the sprouted up in her throat. For Inuyasha not to be here meant that something more important had drawn him away. Kagome let her miko powers search for nearby Jewel shards. There were none.

_Kikyou…it was Kikyou then._

Kagome felt the anger rise again.

_Present:_ (REVISED)

The anger filled her, rushing and crackling throughout her body. She felt her face go warm. _Inuyasha with Kikyou..._He had left them, alone, in the dark. He had left _her_ alone and in the dark. _Inuyasha and Kikyou…_It was true that she had promised to stay with him no matter what, Kagome reminded herself. She shouldn't be mad. She really shouldn't, and yet, her rage only grew stronger. She could feel her pulse racing, beating loudly at a point above her right eye. Kagome bent down and picked up her bow and arrow. Inuyasha would be irate if she went off into the forest without her weapon. _Inuyasha loves Kikyou_…Kagome choked back a silent scream that threatened to erupt. She glanced up to search the night sky, clutching the bow to her chest. There…to the west…the eerie blue-green of the soul stealers could be seen over the canopy of the forest. She _really_ shouldn't go there…and yet, every breath she took, every single cell living and moving within her demanded that she go, insisted that she witness with her own eyes the betrayal of Inuyasha as her protector, as her defender, and a friend who cared about her.

_After he had promised not to leave her..._

So she went. Quietly, so as to not wake her friends, Kagome let the darkness of the forest embrace her. She moved through the dense underbrush as quickly as possible, making sure her feet slid under twigs that might otherwise crack and break, and shifting her body so that she passed between narrowly spaced trunks and bushes without rustling them. She saw signs of Inuyasha's passage through the forest, scraped bark from his claws, a white hair entangled on a thorny vine. Kagome's upper lip curled in bitter irony. Inuyasha had taught her well how to track and follow demons, hanyou and humans alike. Of course, the light of those disgusting soul stealers was a dead give away about where she had to go. All she needed to do was approach downwind of him...and Kikyou.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes, Kagome reached the area where Inuyasha was. She crept up and hid herself behind a large tree with nameless blossoms. As she set her bow down, the wind carried the the voices of Inuyasha and Kikyou to her straining ears. 

"Inuyasha…" Kikyou's voice sounded both defiant and heart-broken. Her next words were almost too soft for Kagome to catch. "We can not be together."

"I would do anything to be with you Kikyou. Why won't you let me come with you?"

Kikyou's mocking voice answered him, "So soon you forget your promises." The lifeless eyes of the priestess traveled past his face. Kagome froze as Kikyou made eye contact with her. Suddenly, breathing seemed to be the most difficult thing in the world. "The foreign miko with my face, you swore to protect her, did you not?"

"Yeah, but Kagome has learned ho-"

"She swore to remain by you, yes?"

"Yes. But Kagome understands-"

"So many excuses you make on behalf of the girl Inuyasha. I wonder if she knows the half of it." Kikyou kept staring at her. The undead miko turned her lips into the parody of a smile.

"Do you love me still Inuyasha?" Suddenly, the scent of grave soil and water caused Kagome to take a deep staggering breath. She clasped her hands over her mouth, but Inuyasha heard nothing. His face was pointed downwards; his long silver locks covering his eyes.

"I'll love you always Kikyou."

"Yet I am dead Inuyasha." There was cruel taunting laughter in her words.

"The Shikon no Tama Kikyo, if I asked Kagome, she would-"

"She would make me alive again." A purple mist began to color Kagome's vision. She blinked rapidly, trying to dispel the effect, but that only seemed to intensify it. The world around her turned to a landscape of mauve, rose, and violet shadows that seemed to wriggle around her periphery. Inuyasha's hair shimmered like amethysts.

"Yes."

"What about the miko?"

"Kagome has her own time. She _would _do it for me." Kikyou turned her eyes towards Inuyasha. She took two steps towards him and then peeled off the layers of her white and red priestess garb. Kagome stopped breathing again, and tears filled her eyes. Inuyasha raised his head, and Kagome could see that his eyes were a red-violet, and they were burning with want for Kikyou. He uttered an agonized cry and rushed into her open embrace. Kikyou found Kagome's eyes again and blew her a kiss.

Kagome felt something inside of her shift and break. She had never known they would do...that they did do this...She shivered as the wind again blew the scent of grave soil and water to her. That _bastard…_she didn't have a real life to return to thanks to him! He had insisted that she leave it behind! She watched in agonized fascination as Inuyasha began kissing the undead body of Kikyou. And then seconds later, Kagome realized that she felt something she never had felt before. It filled her like anger, but it was colder, more solid. Where anger was like electricity through her blood, this was like lead in her veins. Kagome stood up slowly; her thoughts turning inward. What was she feeling? A pink blossom from the tree floated gently down as Kagome turned and began walking away. All thoughts of Inuyasha and Kikyo turned to black in her mind.

As Kagome melted away, confused and alone, back into the darkness of the forest, she did not see the look of pity that crossed Kikyo's face.

_Yes, she would Inuyasha. She would do it indeed_.

* * *

Kagome stumbled through the forest, uncaring of where she went or how she was supposed to get back from whence she came. The leaves of the very trees around her seemed to be mocking her, laughing at her._ I am a fool,_ she thought miserably. She fell heavily against one gnarled tree, bare of leaves and green things. She collapsed to the ground, oblivious to the deep scratches the rough bark gouged into her arm. 

When she had first come to the feudal era, Kagome had always spied on Inuyasha and Kikyou. They had embraced, but they had never...an image of Kikyou, undressing, flared in her mind. They had never...Kagome shook her head, trying to shake out the picture. _I told him I would give up my true time for him...And he promised that he would give all just like I did. All those things that he taught me...They were just to get rid of me. _Kagome felt the weariness in her veins, settle and harden into her muscles and joints. She suddenly felt much, much older than she actually was. Tears welled up in her eyes but froze there.

_I wanted his love too_...

A rustling in the bushes to her right brought Kagome out of her misery. She reached around, grabbing an arrow in her quiver, when she realized that she had left her bow on the ground near the tree she had hidden behind. Her bones cracked and pop as she stood up to face whatever was approaching.

_See Inuyasha, I still forget...I need you..._

A swish of fabric announced the arrival of Kikyou. The priestess emerged, with not a hair misplaced on her head. She had Kagome's bow in her hands, and it was notched with a sacred arrow that glowed with purple light. "A true miko would not forget those things that could save her life." Kikyou's words were harsh, yet her eyes seemed to hold a question.

In that instant, a burst of warmth filled Kagome's heart. _I would do anything for him...and for her ...They have known so much more suffering than I...It's not right of me to be so selfish._

Kikyou watched as the light returned to Kagome's eyes. She had known that this would happen. Naraku had not believed her, but she knew the purity housed within the form of her reincarnation.

Kagome was incapable of hate, but only because she, Kikyou, had it all.

Kikyou pulled the arrow back, pouring all the coldness of her heart into its purple fire. It was time for the miko to understand. The question was answered. She let go of the shaft and it flew true.

Kagome didn't even scream as the arrow pierced the very center of her heart. The last thing she remembered was the sound of wings. _

* * *

_

The undead priestess raised her long, tapered eyebrow in disgust as Naraku ran a hand across her cool flesh.

"You did your job well Kikyo." His crimson eyes slowly caressed the length of her body. "I had again underestimated the strength of Inuyasha's wench." He let one finger hook the corner of her golden kimono, slowly pulling it off her shoulder. Kikyo shuddered in response. "What's the matter, Kikyo? You let another half-demon have your flesh." Naraku ran his tongue across her collarbone. "The miko bitch will be off no use to Inuyasha now. But you are still of great ue to me." Another finger reached up to drag the fabric off her other shoulder. The priestess' pale flesh glowed in the moonlight. She raised a hand slowly and placed it upon Naraku's face. Suddenly, Naraku snarled and ripped the remaining clothes off her body. His mouth descended upon her flesh, burning into her. Kikyo moaned into the still night air. The sound she made brought Naraku's head upwards. He paused momentarily, and his eyes flashed from crimson to brown, and it was then that Kikyo finally spoke.

"Do you want me Onigumo?"

The voice that answered her was higher pitched, but sounded raspy as if from weeks of disuse.

"I will always want you Kikyo." The brown eyes were confused and watery. Kikyo carefully undressed the man in front of her. His clothes fell to the ground in a crumpled heap covering her own silken kimono. In the moonlight, the man's flesh was almost as pale as Kikyo's. He moved awkwardly closer to her with his breath coming in ragged gasps. Kikyo lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist, feeling the hardness between her. Without warning, he pushed in viciously. Kikyo's eyes flew to his face.

"Nice try whore." Naraku grunted. His crimson eyes were filled with fury as he threw the priestess onto the floor. Kikyo tried to scramble backwards, but tangled in the crumpled clothing, she could only rotate sideways before Naraku was upon her, forcing her back towards him.

Soon, the cries of the priestess echoed throughout the fortress.

_

* * *

_

_Preview of what is actually now Ch. 4:_

The sacred arrow was behaving like a drunken hummingbird who had imbibed too much sake. It darted about the clearing, weaving threw tree and bushes. Kagome felt her mouth fall open. It certainly wasn't pink anymore. The wood had taken on a green tinge and the arrow tip had taken on the appearance of a worked sapphire. It didn't even make the right sound. Normally, her sacred arrows had a hum to them which she could feel within herself. This arrow whistled and popped, making her jump back when it dived to close for comfort. It almost sounded like it was…laughing. Kagome turned her head to see the rat demon rolling on the ground in a state of utter hysterics.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Great! It'll just laugh itself to death." Kagome wished the ground would open up and swallow her right then and there.

_A/N: So this turning more angst-like then I thought it would, and here I thought I had humor on my hands…well crap, I was WAY OFF…Give me input, corrections as always. If my character decisions don't make sense, please let me know. I'm not saying I would change them, but I certainly would try to fix the story so as they would be more understandable._

_Thanks, Aidyn_

_Oh, spec. thanks to lil inu-I didn't even know I had posted the story right till you reviewed. You were my first ever!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Heart Broken Arrows Ch. 4**_

Disclaimer: Not mine; it belongs to Takahashi Rumiko…I don't make a profit from it.

Rating: M for language, gore, adult themes, and the mayo I smeared on the keys writing this chapter.

Warning: implied Non-consensual lemon immediately below. AVERT YOUR EYES! 

PLEASE REVIEW ME!

_Gaichou is the name of the rat demon, not creative I know, but well..._

_

* * *

_

_Last time:_

"Nice try whore." Naraku grunted. His crimson eyes were filled with fury as he threw the priestess onto the floor. Kikyo tried to scramble backwards, but tangled in the crumpled clothing, she could only rotate sideways before Naraku was upon her, forcing her back towards him.

Soon, the cries of the priestess echoed throughout the fortress.

_

* * *

_

_Present:_

Kagome stumbled into camp, shivering. Her mind was clouded, and she couldn't recall how she had found her way back. Making her way to her bed roll, she mentally retraced her steps after she had left Inuyasha. Yet try as she might, Kagome could not recall exactly where she had gone. The last thing she remembered was… Kagome felt a cool panic grip her. She had left her bow near Inuyasha. He would find it on his way back! There was no way he could miss it lying so close to the clearing like that. _He would know._

Kagome collapsed upon the bed, pulled the covers up to her ears, and squeezed her eyes shut. A single tear crept out of one corner, cold and bitter. She shouldn't have even come back to camp, and yet, the coldness inside of her insisted that she do so. _Who was Inuyasha to drive her away? Who was Kikyou but a failed version of herself?_ Inuyasha had broken his promises to her countless times, and yet never like this. She never thought she would have seen this kind of betrayal. Inuyasha the betrayer…Kikyou had him pegged right. He thought of nothing but his own desires, his own wants and needs; his capacity to feel for others was about as large as his brain, and everyone knew thinking was not Inuyasha's strong point. He had demanded everything from her and given her nothing in return. Kagome hugged her knees to her chest as another freezing tear dropped from her eye, rolled across the bridge of her nose, and fell onto her ebony hair.

Those things that he had taught her-how to hunt, how to track, how to fight-they were to get rid of her; he didn't even want to stay with her at all, not even as a friend! Kagome choked back a sob. She had done so much and still it would never be enough. Tainted Kikyou would always be better in some inexplicable way. Kagome whimpered as a picture of Kikyou and Inuyasha embracing flashed across her mind. Cold, hard fury filled her.

She hated them both. May Naraku drag them both to hell!

For a moment, Kagome was shocked by the thoughts in her head. Did she really hate Inuyasha? Did she hate Kikyou? Kagome mouthed the phrase with her eyes closed, _I hate Inuyasha. _The vicious chill that answered her, filling her with the need to hurt someone else, confirmed it. She hated Inuyasha. How long had she been repressing these feelings? Maybe all along she-

"Lady Kagome…?" Miroku's soft entreaty interrupted Kagome's thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Miroku. Just cold, that's all." Kagome marveled at how calm and normal her voice sounded. Was this what hate could do to you? She had always had trouble lying to Miroku and Sango…to anyone as a matter of fact, but this little lie just rolled of her tongue so easily.

"Do you know where Inuyasha is Kagome?"

Kagome wished Miroku to the seven depths of hell right then and there. 'No, she didn't know where Inuyasha was', she replied to him. 'She had just gotten up for a bit because she thought she had sensed jewel shards'. Kagome laughed bitterly on the inside. It was incredibly easy. She could see the doubt that still lingered in Miroku's lavender eyes, but she knew that he would eventually believe her. She never really lied after all, so why should Miroku doubt her?

Kagome propped herself up and gazed at the monk. He was just like Inuyasha in the end, weak-willed and dishonest. He would smile and listen to Sango, but the moment another woman crossed his path, he would be all over her…like…like flies on honey, or koi on bread crumbs.

"I'm tired Miroku so if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep now."

"My apologizes Kagome, of course." Miroku inclined his head towards her. "I shall keep watch in case there is something indeed out there or at least until Inuyasha returns."

"Sure," Kagome mumbled. Let the monk wait up for the hanyou. She needed rest. Kagome pressed her face down onto her pillow and took several deep breaths. Muscle by muscle, tendon by tendon, her body relaxed, and soon she was asleep.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Kagome awoke to the sound of Inuyasha and Sango fighting. 

"Where were you last night Inuyasha?"

"Feh, I just needed to stretch my legs."

"Inuyasha…"Miroku was evidently up as well and engaged in the same argument. "You were gone for quite some time."

Kagome was immediately overcome with the desire to reply to that comment by saying just exactly why and what Inuyasha had done to take such a long time on his 'walk.' She giggled at the image of shock that she imagined on the faces of Sango and Miroku.

"Somethin' funny?" Inuyasha turned his heated gaze towards her. His eyes…_they don't burn for me like they do for Kikyou._ Kagome rooted around her backpack and pulled out her navy blue sweater before replying.

"No."

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances. Kagome fought a losing battle to keep her emotions down. _Did they think she never saw those glances filled with pity for her?_ She needed no one's pity.

Just then, a fire-haired fox kit bounded onto Kagome's lap.

"Morning Kagome!"

"Morning Shippo," Kagome smiled at him and felt a little warmth return to her heart. Sango and Miroku cared about her that was all. Kagome turned her face upwards and smiled at the tajiya and houshi, who returned her radiant gesture with two of their own.

Inuyasha stared at all four of them smiling stupidly and huffed.

"Well, if nothing is funny, and 'I just needed to stretch my legs last night', can we please get after that rat with the jewel shards!"

Kagome stared at Inuyasha. Her artic blue eyes made him turn away first. She smiled at her little victory. "Lead the way, Inuyasha."

As the companions gathered up their belongings and covered the remains of their campfire, Sango pulled Kagome off to the side.

"I have something for you Kagome." Sango motioned for Kirara to join them, and then she reached into a pack of the neko's back, and pulled out Kagome's bow, muddied but otherwise intact.

"Where did you go last night Kagome? Miroku said-"

Kagome gently pulled the bow from Sango's grasp. "Where did you find this Sango?"

Kagome knew that she hadn't brought it back with her. She had no memory of returning with it. Kagome mentally chided herself; _you have no memory of returning to camp at all. MaybeI had brought it back with me..._Suddenly, Kagome decided that the pieces must come in to place. She had brought it back with her, but because she was so tired, she simply did not remember her return trip.

Sango paused a moment, noticing her friend lost in thought, but then replied, "Over by Inuyasha's tree."

Kagome glanced at the hanyou, who hadn't seemed to be behaving all _that differently_ to her. He had always been defensive when Miroku or Sango called him on a meeting with Kikyou. Just how much did he know she saw, and how much did he guess?

* * *

"Maybe you're getting sick Kagome," said Shippo matter-of-factly, placing a small paw on her forehead. "You feel really cold." 

"It's nothing Shippo." She ruffled the kit's hair with one hand, bent down low, and said in a serious tone, "you on the other hand, have a serious case of tail-itis."

"What's that," asked Shippo his eyes going wide in horror, and his grip on the wire frame of the bicycle getting tighter.

"Well," Kagome bent even closer to the kit, "it means that-"She quickly pulled on his tail. "Your tail's gonna fall off." This elicited a squeal from Shippo, who then collapsed back into the basket giggling.

"Can you two be quiet?" Inuyasha was bent down low to the ground, sniffing at the various tracks that criss-crossed in the road.

Shippo looked up at Kagome. "Does Inuyasha have tail-it is?"

"He must certainly does," stated Kagome, arching one eyebrow._That, and a serious case of asshole…_

* * *

In the mirror of Kanna, Naraku watched as Inuyasha's wench played with the small fox kit. He chuckled as the miko used her love of the kit to combat the spell Kikyou had placed upon her. Kikyou sat on the ground next to him; her head bent. He yanked viciously on her long strands of hair. 

"Your spell is failing Kikyou." He growled into her ear. "If it should fail completely, I will have Kanna steals the souls in your body one by one." Releasing his hold, Naraku moved closer to the polished oval. He traced his fingers over the shimmering image. The miko was incredibly powerful, but those with the greatest strength would always be the enjoyable to destroy.

"Let us see if Gaichou meets with better success."

* * *

Kagome stopped pedaling her bicycle. There was something tickling the back of her mind. It almost felt as if someone a great distance away was calling her name. 

"What is it Kagome?" asked Sango who swung back around on Kirara and came to rest beside her.

"I don't know." Kagome squinted in the glare of the sun. The countryside seemed to be tinged with a violet haze. "It feels like…"

Without warning, a whistling cry filled the afternoon air. From the nooks and crannies of the hills around them, hundreds of rodents began pouring out of any and every tiny crevice.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried. "Where the hell is it!"

In her stomach, a tiny blossom of fear unfurled. She_ had_ been sensing the call of the jewel shards of the rat demon, but it was like an echo of the call. It was bouncing around on all sides of her. Kagome threw her hands up, covering her ears. The call that had seemed quiet, intensified dramatically. It beat at her head, causing her to bend over in pain.

"KAGOME!" roared Inuyasha, swinging Tetsusaiga right and left. "WHERE IS THE DEMON COMING FROM?"

"I DON"T KNOW!" she screamed back. "CAN"T YOU SMELL IT!"

The rodents were attacking the companions, scrabbling across rocks, falling over each other in their haste to devour the flesh of the mortals they saw. Sango had become an island on an outcropping of rock. She had her katanas out, unable to use her Hiraikotsu because of the closeness of the vermin. Miroku was holding his own; the rings on his staff twinkling in the sun. Hopping around next to her was Shippo, throwing out blue foxfire every which way. Pushing the pain back, Kagome snatched an arrow from her quiver and drew her bow, firing a normal arrow at one especially brave rat. Everyone seemed to be slightly concerned by the endless array of adversaries.

The only one who wasn't dismayed by the vast sea of rats surrounding them was of course, Kirara. Flying over the waves of bodies, she appeared to be picking which ones looked the tastiest.

"Kirara!" admonished Sango. "Just get rid of them!" She sent a rodent body skyward, but when she next glanced up, Kirara had several tails sticking out of her mouth.

_Trust a cat to be picky even when their life is in danger, _thought the taijiya.

The chattering of the rodents grew louder. "Use your wind tunnel Miroku, "yelled Inuyasha with another downward sweep.

* * *

Kikyou watched in Kanna's mirror as the group slowly stemmed the tide of the rodents. She glanced up at Naraku as the monk began to unwrap the unholy void in his hand. 

"Perhaps you should send out your poisonous insects," she murmured.

Naraku stroked the length of his baboon pelt. "So impatient."

* * *

Miroku hastily unwrapped his wind tunnel, but as the first rodent disappeared into his hand, the rat demon burst into view. Inuyasha dashed over to where Kagome was. 

"What's wrong with you?" he growled. His silver hair was disheveled, and a piece of grass was dangling from one lock. Inuyasha's eyes flashed impatiently, and he turned in front of Kagome with his sword held in front. The rat youkai appeared even larger than their last encounter. Its hair was matted and stuck to its limbs in various places, but the body itself seemed to be developing a human form. It uttered a high-pitched ululation and gnashed yellow, crooked teeth.

Kagome was sick and tired of this demon's face; they had battled demons more powerful than it and won. She notched another arrow and pulled back. It didn't matter that she couldn't sense exactly where the jewel shards were in its body. Her sacred arrow could end it right now. She straightened her body, calling forth the pink glow of her power.

Yet, what answered her was not what she expected. So surprised was Kagome, that she let go of the arrow before she had finished aiming it. Flying through the air, the sacred arrow began behaving like a drunken hummingbird who had imbibed too much sake. It darted about the countryside, weaving through trees and bushes. Kagome felt her mouth fall open. It certainly wasn't pink anymore. The wood had taken on a green tinge and the arrow tip had taken on the appearance of a worked sapphire. It didn't even make the right sound. Normally, her sacred arrows had a hum to them which she could feel within herself. This arrow whistled and popped, making her jump back when it dived too close for comfort.

It almost sounded like it was…_laughing_? Kagome turned her head to see the rat demon rolling on the ground in a state of utter hysterics.

Inuyasha lowered his sword in disgust. "Great! It'll just laugh itself to death." Kagome wished the ground would open up and swallow her right then and there. Something was very wrong with her...

_Till next time,_

_Aidyn_

_

* * *

_

**Preview of Ch. 5:**

The rat demon was definitely dying, but it looked as it something was burning away at its flesh from the inside out. Large blisters had erupted all over its body, some had already burst and those were oozing foul smelling pus. Its eyes had rolled back into its head, and its paws were twisted in agony. All six companions gathered around it, unable for a moment to look away from the awful sight of a creature melting before them from the inside out.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Please oh please review me. I need confirmation that this is indeed making sense, is halfway interesting and makes people want to read more...Suggestions, edits, alterations, cuts...I'll even take a flame if you feel so inclined. I would print it, tack it to my wall, and kiss it every morning. I promise..._

_Sends out hypno rays...Review, review, you know you want to do it!_

_-Aidyn_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Heart Broken Arrows-Ch. 5**_

Disclaimer: Not mine; it belongs to Takahashi Rumiko…I don't make a profit from it.

Rating: M for language, gore, adult themes, and the misery I feel when Fluffy tells me that he is actually not real…or is he?

_BloodySakuraLeaves: Oh you made my day...er, even if it was months ago… This one's for you!_

_Last time:_

Inuyasha lowered his sword in disgust. "Great! It'll just laugh itself to death." Kagome wished the ground would open up and swallow her right then and there. Something was very wrong with her…

_Present:_

Kagome could only stare in horror and shame. The arrow certainly wasn't going to end _anything_; it actually appeared to be slowing down, enjoying its lazy jaunt through the sky. This was one great big party for _it_...The rat demon picked itself up off the forest floor and managed to squeeze out two barely intelligible words.

"Stu-pid mi-ko." Its voice was incredibly high pitched and grating.

Miroku exchanged glances with a nearby Sango who was still sending rodent bodies flying. They both knew that for this demon to gain the ability of intelligent speech meant that it was still continuing to grow in strength.

"Lady Kagome," spoke Miroku, "can you sense where its jewel shards are?"

Kagome didn't even bother to answer Miroku. She reached back and cocked another arrow, throwing all her concentration inward. She felt the response of what she thought was her miko power and let loose the arrow. Again, her arrow became emerald and sapphire. This time it even threw out a shower of sparks that ignited the grass they fell upon. Kagome cocked another arrow. Her hand was shaking as she took aim. The rat demon didn't even try to avoid her. It just stood there in front of her, staring at her, fully secure in the knowledge that for somehow, some reason, she would fail.

Kagome let out a cry of frustration and let a third arrow loose. It was the same.

"KAGOME!" cried Inuyasha, ducking as one of her three arrows, flying about the clearing came dangerously close to shaving off the tip of a fuzzy ear, "STOP SHOOTING!" Kagome ignored him and grabbed another arrow. The world around her was slowly disappearing, until it became her and the enemy she saw before her. Her miko powers were all that she had here. She _needed_ them to work. They had to work. Kagome could feel _where_ her power was as it coursed throughout her body, but it was like she was grabbing for it through a thick soup. It kept swirling past her or breaking apart. She could only call upon the fragments of it she managed to hold onto, but the bits and pieces of it had no real ability to purify.

The rat youkai was moving closer to her, despite Inuyasha's attempts to keep it bay. His job was being made more difficult because of the fact that the arrows seemed attracted to the aura of Tetsusaiga and had begun to dive-bomb him during his attacks. Kagome held her fourth arrow as steady as she could, waiting for Inuyasha to get out of the way, but before she could get a clear shot, a distinctive cry shattered her concentration.

She whirled around to see Shippo being overwhelmed. His foxfire had been reduced to tiny puffs of blue smoke. Sango and Miroku started towards him, but a wall of rodents massed before them, blocking their path.

"Kit Die." The rat chattered at her. In great washing warmth, Kagome felt her miko powers spilling forth from all corners of her body. Long, pink runners of it stretched across the ground instantly vaporizing all the vermin that it touched. Breaking into a run towards the small kit, Kagome twisted her body sideways and let fly her arrow. This one had an emerald tip but a pink trail. It flew straight and true and with an oh-so satisfying

THUNK, embedded itself directly into the heart of the rat demon. Kagome smiled as she heard it scream and turned her attention back to Shippo. He was still standing, but he was covered in cuts and bruises and looked ready to collapse. Kagome scooped the kit up in her arms and pressed him into her chest.

"Shippo," she murmured softly. "Are you okay?"

"Kagome," he answered, his face muffled in her clothing, "You're squishing me."

Kagome let out a peal of laughter. Shippo wiggled in her arms, moving a little slower than usual due to his injuries. "Did you see how many I got with my fox-fire! I got at least fifty!"

"Stay still," she admonished. "We've gotta fix you up first."

"'Kay." He twisted around to face forward in her grip but then quieted.

"Kagome?" Sango's voice had an edge to it.

"Yes."

"You better come see this."

* * *

The rat demon was definitely dying, but it looked as it something was burning away at its flesh from the inside out. Large blisters had erupted all over its body, some ad already burst and those were oozing foul smelling pus. Its eyes had rolled back into its head, and its paws were twisted in agony. All six companions gathered around it, unable for a moment to look away from the awful sight of a creature melting before them from the inside out. 

"Whaddya do to it Kagome?" Inuyasha had his ears pressed flat against his skull, obviously unnerved by what he saw.

"What did I do?"

"Yeah, it was your arrow that shot it."

Kagome looked around at the faces of her friends. Was she mistaken or was that _disgust _in Miroku's eyes? Kagome backed up slowly, holding her hands out in front of her.

"I didn't do that on _purpose_ if that's what you think!"

Sango put a warm hand onto Kagome's shoulder, drawing her back into the circle.

"Of course we don't think that Kagome. It's just…your arrows were not normal."

"Yes, but…but…I don't know _why_ or _how?"_

Shippo waved his paw in the air. "Kagome, remember how you were really cold? I said that you might be getting sick."

"Shippo, I'm not sick…" Kagome replied half-heartedly. She didn't think she was sick. She never got sick at home, but she was more than ready to come down with a bad case of the flue if that meant she could explain this away and get her powers back to normal.

Miroku stared down at the dying youkai. "We should take the jewel shards and return to Kaede's. Perhaps, she knows something of this malady that Kagome has. Inuyasha, if you will help the creature on-"

"Mi-ko de-ad."

The six companions jumped back at the sound of the rat's voice. Kagome drew another arrow, but Miroku held up his staff and pushed it down towards the ground. Embarrassment colored Kagome's cheeks. To hide it, she called out haughtily at the rat.

"I'm not dead yet."

Bloody spittle erupted onto the rats thin lips. Its effort to talk was obviously hastening it towards its death. "Will be soon."

Kagome stared down at it, feeling curiously devoid of pity for the suffering creature. She raised her arrow again, forcing Miroku to move to the side. She felt overcome with a cold emptiness.

"Na-ra-ku will eat your flesh." Kagome wanted to kill it, but with a single swipe of Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha took the rat's life.

"We need to get to Kaede's," he said looking into Kagome's eyes. "Now."

* * *

_Till next time, _

Aidyn

And as always review, I will graciously thank you in my next posting...which will be next week now that finals are wrapping up.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Heart Broken Arrows: Ch. 6**_

**_REVISED_**

Disclaimer: Not mine; it belongs to Takahashi Rumiko…I don't make a profit from it.

Rating: M for language, gore, adult themes, and the mistakes I make when I type this hurriedly instead of finishing my already late final paper…_I have issues, seriously_…

Special thanks to: iliketosleep, yashaloves69, and Silverbloodrain…ya'll are awesome! May the heavens smile upon you!

_Let me know if I overdid it on the Shippo cuteness factor, and any mistakes I made, as I posted this a bit quick. I felt I needed to add a bit more character exploration, and the story is just burning at my brain, but if it is too boring…tell me so. I won't break down in tears...well I might, but only because I have spent two hours doing this instead of my final paper. Please review me...I see people read it, but then they go away...and I am sad.__

* * *

_

_Last time:_

"I'm not dead yet," Kagome stated.

Bloody spittle erupted onto the rat's thin lips. Its effort to talk was obviously hastening it towards its death. "Will be soon."

Kagome stared down at it, feeling curiously devoid of pity for the suffering creature. She raised her arrow again, forcing Miroku to move to the side. She felt overcome with a cold emptiness.

"Na-ra-ku will eat your flesh." Kagome wanted to kill it, but with a single swipe of Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha took the rat's life.

"We need to get to Kaede's," he said looking into Kagome's cold eyes. "Now."

_

* * *

_

_Present:_

Kagome held on stiffly to the red-clad back of Inuyasha. She kept reliving the moments at the clearing, wondering again and again what would cause her arrows to behave in that manner. It made no sense. Her powers were there, but they were different somehow; they had changed, or maybe they were changing into something else. Kagome shivered as she recalled the burnt flesh of the rat youkai. She hadn't meant for that to happen at all. It just had.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, adding a grunt to the end of his question as he shot up particularly high into the air. He was traveling at a much faster pace than usual. Kagome kept her eyes on a point between the hanyou's shoulders.

"I don't know," she whispered. _My powers are fading…_

"What was that!"

"I don't know," she whispered again only slightly louder. _You slept with Kikyou_…

The hanyou turned his head, focusing his amber eyes on the young girl. Kagome knew he must have had disbelief written all over his face, but she kept hers down fixed on that spot. She was afraid of what her eyes might reveal to the suddenly inquisitive Inuyasha. He began his descent back to the ground and kept his eyes locked onto Kagome's face. Suddenly, Kagome realized that Inuyasha was approaching the ground entirely too fast to not be paying attention to where he was going. Her brows rose in alarm but she was absolutely not going to look up. She stared at his haori fiercely.

_My, his haori really does need some mending…It looks a bit worn in this spot…The ground is getting awfully close…I hope I have enough red thread to fix this...The ground's gettin closer...I will not look up, I will not look up!_

Her thoughts went faster and faster, but still she kept her head down. Finally, at the very last moment when she could stand it no longer, he uttered a "feh," turned his head towards the oncoming ground, braced for the impact, and then shot back up into the air again.

Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She didn't like the new inquisitive Inuyasha at all. Why couldn't he just be dense like he normally was and leave her alone?

She needed time to think without him breathing down he neck, or rather, without her breathing down his neck

…_maybe I need to go back home for a while…_

"Kagome!"

The miko turned her head to see who had called out to her. On nearby Kirara, Shippo was waving happily at her. His hair was stuck in all different directions, and his tail was hitting a stoic looking Miroku in the face. Kagome smiled at the young kit as a deep wave of loneliness overcame her. The world turned slightly amethyst. Kagome shivered.

"Inuyasha…" she ventured.

"Yeah?"

"Can we set down for a minute? If it's all right with you, I'd like Shippo to hitch a ride with us for a little while…Do you mind?"

The hanyou shrugged. "Whatcha wanna do that for?"

"I miss him."

Inuyasha mumbled something under his breath that sounded like "crazy girl, broken brain," but by then he was already slowing his pace down. Kagome allowed a brief smile to cross her face; she would let the comment slide. He called out to Sango and soon Kirara was also circling in for her descent. Kagome slid off Inuyasha's back awkwardly and waited for Inuyasha to explain to Sango and Miroku what the halt was about. Sango couldn't help casting a furtive glance at Kagome as the three huddled together. Kagome wanted to call out to Sango that she was fine and that there was nothing to worry about, but she was becoming increasingly unsure herself as to just what was causing the emotional upheavals within herself.

Shippo bounced over to where Kagome stood. She looked real sad to him. She stooped down and picked him up, pressing her face into his hair. Two small arms crept around the side of her neck. The world returned to its normal colors.

* * *

Shippo felt Kagome's body relax and some warmth returned to it. He didn't care what Kagome said to the contrary; he knew his 'okaasan' was ill. He hugged her tight around her neck. Kaede would fix it though, and then Kagome would be happy again. Shippo felt secure in this knowledge, for like all young children, life was only good and evil, yes and no. Hard, hard questions had the simplest of answers; so no matter what was wrong, he wasn't going to lose another mother.

* * *

The group traveled through the night. On the back of Kirara, Sango and Miroku had fallen asleep against each other; the monk's hands even in sleep lay resting on the rear of the taijiya. Shippo had snuggled deep down in the comfort of her arms, and Kagome let her body form around his, and her head rested next to Shippo's on the warm back of Inuyasha. The hanyou, aware of his sleeping companion, had altered his gait, letting the rise and fall of his jumps mimic that of the rise and fall of a ship on the sea. It was times like this when Kagome, for a brief, fleeting moment, let herself fall prey to the illusion that they were a family, her, Inuyasha, and Shippo that is. She kept her eyes closed and imagined what it would be like with no Naraku, no Sesshomaru, and no Kikyou to bother them. 

She knew it could never be, but Kagome couldn't resist the warmth that flooded her body when she imagined a _real_ life with Inuyasha. Suddenly, her mind was blazoned with the image of the pale flesh of Kikyou. _Why can't I stop thinking about her? _Kagome pressed her eyes closed tighter, forgetting the kit that lay in her arms, and imagined herself in place of Kikyou. Would her skin look as beautiful in the moonlight? She imagined that it was her face Inuyasha caressed; her breasts he kissed. Kagome felt a deep heat flooding her stomach. She could love him _more_ than _Kikyou!_

Yet, just as sudden as the warmth had filled her, it left, replaced now by an image of Kikyou pointing an arrow at her. _Where did that come from?_ Kagome racked her brain for the time she thought that memory pertained to, but she couldn't come up with it. It wasn't like Kikyou hadn't pointed arrows at her before though; perhaps it had happened so many times that she had just forgotten about this one time. She pushed thoughts of Kikyou carefully aside. She had more important things to worry about right now, and she should get some rest before they came to Kaede's. Yet sleep was a long time coming…

* * *

The next day dawned fierce and bright. 

When Kagome awoke, she could see the thin trickles of smoke coming from the village rooftops.

"Good, you're awake." Inuyasha sped up a bit, eager to reach the aged miko's hut.

"Yeah, I'm awake," Kagome muttered back, rubbing at her eyes. She looked over and saw that Miroku and Sango were already awake and deep in conversation, talking about her no doubt. The past days' unpleasantries came rushing back to her awareness. It would be good to get to Kaede and find out if once and for all just what was going on with her. Miroku and Sango had probably been conjecturing all morning while she blithely slept the sunrise hours away.

"Morning Kagome," yawned Shippo. Kagome smiled down at the kit and smoothed down his messy hair.

"We're almost to Kaede's. What do you want for breakfast?"

Shippo's eyes opened big and wide, "CANDY!"

Kagome was still laughing as they set down at Kaede's. She felt just fine, really.

* * *

Naraku slammed his fist down in anger, shattering the polished wooden table. For a moment, he was frozen in place entranced by the broken pieces of wood. A single splinter had embedded itself into his flesh. His emotions were getting out of control; he needed to contain his anger or else he would obliterate the whole palace. With his uninjured hand, he pulled out the piece of wood and watched as a single drop of his miasma oozed out from beneath the surface of his skin. Emotions were for the miserable hanyou and that bitch of a miko who still fought Kikyou's spell! Naraku swung around in fury and snarled at a nearby nameless attendant. 

"Bring Kagura and Kikyou to me."

If the young miko would not succumb naturally, he would just have to hurry the process along. After a few moments, the two females appeared at the entrance to his chambers. Both knelt down in perfect unison; both he saw plotted their betrayals in their minds. Naraku felt another snarl on his lips, but turned his back to the females to cover it. It would not do to show them weakness.

"Kagura," he spoke, pleased to find his voice low and controlled. "Go to the human village where the girl is, and _destroy_ it. Let us see what this does to the miko." Naraku watched in satisfaction as Kikyou's head shot up; her weakness plain to see by the alarm in her face. Quickly, the miko tried to cover it, but Naraku had seen the fear in her eyes. The undead whore cared for something in that village, certainly not Inuyasha, so who then? Why had he not known this piece of information before? Something in the back of mind buzzed in warning. A memory of something...

"You promised to leave that village be Naraku!" Kikyou stood slowly, the anger in her voice evident.

"I made no such promises," Naraku growled back, his eyes glowing red.

Kikyou let a small sneer form on her lips, "You may not have, but_ he_ did." In a flash, Naraku backhanded Kikyou across the room. The undead priestess hit the wall and slid to the floor, but she did not stay there. Instead, she carefully stood up, swaying like a branch in the wind before finding her balance. She took a step towards Naraku, and as she did, lifted up the curtain of her hair, revealing a glowing red mark on her neck. She dropped her hair back down.

"He swore that the village would remain safe." She was slammed to the ground again. Kikyou felt her lip split open, but of course, no blood would come out. She stood once more even slower, and took another step towards Naraku.

Laying her right hand upon his chest, she spoke in a vicious whisper, "_Onigumo swore it_." Naraku felt the cool breath of Kikyou as it raced across his face, and watched as her eyes flashed in triumph. He felt the presence of Onigumo rise up from within his body, gaining ascendence over the other voices of the demons. _She is mine,_ it cried. Naraku became motionless; if Onigumo took control now, Kagura would take the opportunity and destroy him. Kikyou let the words become a carress, "_Onigumo swore it_."

_His weakness, his failure, his impurity…that was what this slut represented._ He wanted to destroy her, eradicate her, and erase her from the memory of all who knew her. The urge to kill overwhelmed him and Naraku lashed out with a tentacle, impaling the nearest attendant he could find. The servant made not a sound as his body crumpled to the ground. Naraku breathed in the rich scent of fresh blood and felt calm return to his being. The whore would not get what she wanted.

"Kagura."

"Yes my lord."

"Destroy the village,"Naraku paused as Onigumo struggled viciously to be free,"But…for Kikyou's sake, spare the children." Onigumo subsided, content.

The Wind Witch bowed and exited the room. She had her orders and more information to tell the demon Lord she had been spying for.

Kikyou stood motionless. _Naraku had refused her, and she had not been able to call up Onigumo._ Without thinking, Kikyou pressed her lips against Naraku's, but he pushed her away, chuckling.

"You think that _I _desire you, Kik-you?" Naraku ran his finger down the side of her face, slicing open her bloodless skin. "I do not desire a lifeless corpse. I use you like I use Kagura or any other female. You are _nothing _to me. And soon, when I remove that mark, you will be nothing to Onigumo either…and then you will be damned. I will discover what you hide from priestess, always."

Kikyou called up all her training to keep her face perfectly expressionless, but from the glint in Naraku's eyes, she knew that she had failed.

_Till next time,_

_Aidyn_

* * *

Preview of Chapter Seven: LIME

_"Promise me that you will be my mate!" he hissed back. Kikyou felt the weight give out in her legs. This was **never** supposed to have happened. The man held her up, and then whispered seductively into her ear, "WE are each other's darkness." He kissed her passionately, grinding himself into her. He began making a rocking motion with his hips, causing sparks of desire to race through her blood. _

* * *

_Oh my gosh do I have to write my real paper now..._

_Who is Kagura spying for? Someone old, someone new, someone borrowed or someone blue? READ AND REVIEW to find out more..._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Heart Broken Arrows **__**Ch. 7**_

**_REVISED_**

Disclaimer: Not mine; it belongs to Takahashi Rumiko…I don't make a profit from it.

Rating: M for language, gore, adult themes, and the mistakes I make when I type this hurriedly instead of finishing my other already late final paper.

Special thanks to: ColdKikyo…The sun's bright rays are no match for the joy your comments bring.

Warning: LEMON/LIME below and if you have read chapter six before this was posted, you will want to go back and re-read, sorry! I added some stuff in so the two chappies make sense.Also, there is a large flashback section in italics.

_Please **review**…do not leave me with stats that say you were here and then gone…cause I'll sic Fluffy-sama on you, and then we'll see who reads and ditches, eh? I mean, I admit I've done that, but someone sent Fluffy-sama after me, and I've never quite been the same …_

ENJOY

_

* * *

_

_Last time:_

"You think that _I _desire you, Kik-you?" Naraku ran his finger down the side of her face, slicing open her bloodless skin. "I do not desire a lifeless corpse. I use you like I use Kagura or any other female. You are _nothing _to me. And soon, when I remove that mark, you will be nothing to Onigumo either…and then you will be damned."

_

* * *

__Present:_

Kikyou watched the retreating back of Naraku and willed herself to remain perfectly upright. Not a flicker of emotion crossed her face, but inside, oh inside, she was screaming at him, flinging vicious curses and imagining his death at her hands. She had known that one day Naraku would destroy her village. It had only been a matter of time before he realized how advantageous a move it would be to him, yet, Kikyou had planned so carefully. She thought its safety had been ensured and disaster averted._

* * *

_

_Past:_

_In the final moments of sunset, Naraku's eyes slowly changed from crimson to brown, and the he grip on her body changed from painful to passionate. _

"_Kik-you?" the man's voice ground out painfully, "Is that really you?" _

_Inwardly, Kikyou laughed in bitter triumph, of course it was her, who else did the fool think she was? _

"_Yes…my love." Kikyou tried hard not to choke on the words, but her hatred threatened to destroy the long hours she had worked towards this moment. She brought her fingers up to caress the man's face, tracing the profile that was so despised, dark hidden eyes, an aquiline nose, and powerful jaw. She let her fingers slip into the strands of his black hair. The silky threads slipped through her fingers. He was beautiful, there was no denying that. Kikyou felt desire stir deep within her, and viciously quelled it. She had a goal and it would not do to become…distracted. Kikyou moistened her lips and the man's eyes were instantly riveted on her pink tongue. He moved forward infinitesimally; his hands sliding lower upon her body. Kikyou felt the warmth flair up and arched her head backwards, hiding the concern in her eyes by showing off the graceful line of her lily white neck. _

"_Kikyou…" the man breathed again, as if astounded by his good Fortune to be in this room, in this moment with the ethereal priestess. He bent his head towards the column of her throat and pressed his feverish lips there; his hands sliding lower still towards the pooling, almost painful warmth that was gathering in her core. _

_So long without a caring touch…_

_Kikyou hastily straightened herself, burying the thought. She could not lose control. The man carefully slid his fingers underneath the hem of her clothes, searching for and finding the very tops of her breasts. Kikyou closed her eyes and moaned, seductively pressing her lower body into his growing hardness, trying to gain the upper hand. Suddenly, the warm hands left. Kikyou opened her eyes and was startled by the fierceness of the gaze staring back at her._

"_Don't pretend," he stated. "Love me."_

_A ragged sob escaped her lips before she could stop it, and the heat in her body suddenly blossomed into a fire. Tendrils of desire raced up her body and she let out a low moan. The man ripped off her clothes savagely. This was who he was meant to own, meant to have! Kikyou began trembling uncontrollably, suddenly afraid now that her plans were crumbling around her. _

_In haste, she cried out, _"_Promise that my village will be safe!"_

_The man looked up slowly, taking the measure of the woman in his arms. He could see the darkness in her aura, and the distress, the hate, the fear…It was a gift of his non-mortal body, and with this ability, he also saw the intelligence, and the oh so tiny spark of what remained of her before** he** had happened. She was proud, this woman, and full of sin, and he craved her. They were always meant to be together._

"_Promise me that you will be my mate!" he hissed back. Kikyou felt the weight give out in her legs. This was **never** supposed to have happened. The man held her up, and then whispered seductively into her ear, "WE are each other's darkness." He kissed her passionately, grinding himself into her. He began making a rocking motion with his hips, causing sparks of desire to race through her blood. _

_Kikyou trulysaw the man at that moment, realization striking her likea bolt of lightning.He was right. Ever since he had first seen her, since she had first touched him, she had rejoiced in the illicit thrill that it gave her. He was everything she had not been then, and now she was the same. Kikyou realized that she had no desire to gain back what she had lost. Innocence was for the weak. Who she was now was so many times greater…she had passion, power, and intelligence. _

_And she had the weakness in Naraku's heart in the palm of her hand. _

_The man waited patiently as Kikyou thought, never stopping the sensual movements of his hips. Kikyou's eyes flashed with understanding, and she reached down to grasp his length._

"_Promise me Naraku will never harm my village." _

"_Promise me you will be my mate."_

_Kikyou bent down seductively, shedding her clothes as she did; her fingers began to untie the obi at his waist. She licked her lips again._

"_Promise me Naraku will never harm my village, and I will be your mate, and I will help you to destroy Naraku." The man closed his eyes in rapture as he felt the heated fingers began to stroke up and down. He suddenly reached down and picked her up, roughly yanking her head to the side. He began to kiss her neck, licking and suckling. Kikyou moaned in ecstasy._

_So long without touch...Kikyou didn't notice as her silk kimono dropped to the floor without a sound._

_The man roaming downwards, found one peaked nipple, and drew it into his mouth. The pulling warmth sent waves of pleasure through her body, and she moaned again, louder, rejoicing in the freedom and womanliness of her sounds. Her body was alive with feeling..._

_He whispered, "Do you hate me Kikyou?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you love me Kikyou?" There was uncertainty in his voice,though his kisses never wavered. Kikyou felt the soul left to her being split into a thousand pieces. The face of the man who spoke to her was a man who killed her once before; he was a man she hated utterly. Yet, his eyes and words belonged to a mortal man who had long ago attracted her spirit with stories of pleasure ina world she had never known._

_And, it was a mortal soul…that wanted her. He desired her for who she was now, sins and all. He rejoiced in her darkness, and would take pleasure in her body._

_Kikyou's eyes became wide black pools and the man waited for the answer to his question._

"…_Yes…my love," the priestess's words could barely be heard. She needed his want, and she would love him for his desire._

_Onigumo smiled in satisfaction, pushing down the clamoring voice of Naraku within him. He had waited so long, a lifetime and more for this moment to happen. His Kikyou had accepted herself. He had made her who she was, and now he would claim her for eternity. With a sigh, he bent down and pierced the skin at the base of her neck. _

_Naraku would not be able to destroy her, for now her life was tied to his. _

_Kikyou screamed as her flesh was pierced, the pain was significant, but the desire that shot through her was indescribable. She felt herself exploding from within, torn asunder again by the twin feelings, and for a moment, darkness rose up to claim her._

_When she came to, Kikyou was startled to find herself on the floor. Above her, the man was staring at her; his eyes a bloody crimson. _

"_What did he say to you?" Naraku's voice was low and controlled, but Kikyou felt the fury behind it. _

"_Do you remember nothing Naraku?" mocked the priestess. She twisted seductively on the floor, her body exposed."Do you remember nothing that we did?" Kikyou rose, running her hands down the length of her waist. "Nothing that was said?" Naraku simply stared._

_Kikyou thought carefully for a moment, if Onigumo had erased the memory of their encounter, perhaps then, he had erased the memory of the village from Naraku's mind…It made sense to Kikyou. How else would he ensure the safety of that place, if he was not in complete control of Naraku?_ _Kikyou laughed softly and bent her head, exposing the base of her neck. _

"_We are mates, he and I."_

_Naraku's eyes narrowedat the spider mark on the priestess's neck. It glowed angrily as the last rays of the sun cast of brilliant orange and fiery red shadows onto the wall of his room. This shifted his plans, but not entirely. He had heard of marks being removed. It was very rare but possible. And was he not the master of impossible? Naraku laughed right back into Kikyou's face._

"_We shall see bitch." He turned and left without making a sound. _

* * *

Present:

Kikyou felt a sickening realization come upon her. Onigumo had indeed erased the memory of the village from Naraku's past memories. The next time she brought him out, he had told her of what he had done. In fact, every time Kikyou made him come to ascendance he had gone through and erased the memory of the village. She swore inwardly. She had not been able to bring Onigumo out for several weeks now…and thus the village became a much more obvious target for Naraku. Their mark had not been renewed, and thus Onigumo had less power. Narakumust begaining power, but from where, she knew not.

_Perhaps Kagura knew something...if the female youkai would trust her long enough to tell her._

Turning to face screen door, Kikyou saw Kanna noiselessly enter the room. The mirror in her hands flared to life. Kikyou knew Naraku had sent her here on purpose. He was unsure of why Onigumo had promised the village's safety to Kikyou, but he did know that its destruction would cause her pain.

"At least the children are safe…" she murmured. The figures in the mirror soon absorbed all of her attention, and thoughts of Naraku's new strength to resist her faded into the back of her consciousness.

* * *

Meanwhile: 

A jubilant Shippo was busy inhaling his second favorite food, porridge, as Kaede has said no candy for breakfast.Ramen was also his second favorite but that was at dinner or lunch time.

He paid no attention to the adults in heated discussion in the corner of Kaede's hut.

* * *

"Kagome, when began this coldness that ye spoke of?" Kaede joints popped as she shifted position on her mat. 

Kagome glanced around at her friends, who had been shocked to learn that she had been seeing strange colors and shivering, along with having powers that were seriously "out of whack." She knew this was going to make Sango explode in anger,yet she wanted Kaede to know the truth. Looking down at the worn, brown mat beneath her, she muttered,

"Whenisawinuyashaandkikyou…" Kagome risked a glance up and saw Sango's face turning a horrific shade of red. She looked ready to clobber the hanyou, only Miroku's staff prevented her.

"Kagome, ye have seen Kikyou and Inuyasha before? Have ye not?"

Kagome nodded her head reluctantly.

"Then why be this time different?" Kaede asked; her expression gentle. Kagome suddenly felt the coldness return tenfold. _Couldn't the old bitch guess the reason?_Her eyes widened at the vehemence of her inner voice. _Where had that come from?_ Kaede was only trying to help.Kagome took several calming breaths; ithelped little.When she spoke, her breath misted in the air, "They were having s-" Miroku, distracted by the blue tinge Kagome was gaining to her lips, didn't notice as Sango prepared to launch herself over him to get to Inuyasha. The hanyou looked very much like a bad, but confused dog. His posture screamed of guilt, but his head was cocked to the side with his ears twitching in agitation. He too didn't notice as Sango began her perfect taijiya leap, and didn't utter a sound as she collided with his head.

"BAKA!"

It was Kagome who called out to Sango before Inuyasha could receive any more of Sango's wrath. "It's okay S-s-s-a-n-g-o-o-, I don't-" her teeth chattered together. Shippo, who had just finished his food, saw that his okaa-san needed him again. He hurried over to where she sat and wrapped his short tail around her, trying to warm her. The young girl's eyes grew wide.

"Kagome!" the old miko called out to her in alarm. "What do ye see, child?"

"I see purple everywhere." With a little cry, Kagome collapsed, almost flattening Shippo.

Inuyasha was the first by her side, growling instinctively at the change in the young girl's scent. There was something else mixed in with it that spiked suddenly when she had lost consciousness that he did not like. "Kaede-baba," said the hanyou uncertainly, "what does she mean by that?"

Kaede grabbed a coarse blanket and thrust it at the hanyou. "Cover her quickly!" Inuyasha hastily complied, but would not be deterred from his goal.

"Tell me what you know old woman!" Inuyasha's emotions were threatening to overwhelm him. He only vaguely remembered meeting with Kikyou recently, but he would have known if he and Kikyou…if they had…slept together. Why did he not remember that night clearly?

Suddenly, from outside there came a cry of "YOUKAI!"

Miroku and Sango leapt up, reaching for their respective weapons. Kirara, who had been sleeping in the sun outside, uttered a great yowl of fury. Inuyasha scented the air,

"Kagura," he growled.

_

* * *

_

_Preview of Next Time:_

There were people running every which way. Women carrying wailing children were headed towards the hills behind the village. Grim faced men carrying whatever farm implements they had were headed towards the south end of the fields. There, Kagome could make out a jeering Kagura high up in the air; around her there were hundreds upon hundreds of lesser demons. Kagome gasped as Kagura made a downward slicing gesture and several villagers were sent flying backwards in a bloody mist.

"Where's Sango and Miroku?" Shippo asked nervously.

_

* * *

Why did Inuyasha never notice Kikyou's mark? What exactly does Kaede know about the spell on Kagome?_

_Till then, _

_Aidyn_

* * *

As always, review please...anything you don't understand I will try to clarify. 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Heart Broken Arrows **__**Ch. 8**_

Disclaimer: Not mine; it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi …I don't make a profit from it.

Rating: M for language, gore, adult themes, and violence.

Special thanks to: sailor-saturn550…I am overjoyed that you thought so, and I hope I can keep it that way.

Warning: Definite angst below...and sorry for any oddly spaced words. My choice of browser and programs dooms me to them...

ENJOY and please review!

* * *

_Last time:_

Suddenly, from outside there came a cry of "YOUKAI!"

Miroku and Sango leapt up, reaching for their respective weapons. Kirara, who had been sleeping in the sun outside, uttered a great yowl of fury. Inuyasha scented the air,

"Kagura," he growled.

* * *

_Present:_

_Kagome was lost in a memory not her own. _

_From eyes that were hers and yet not hers, she saw Inuyasha, arms outstretched, moving to embrace her. She watched in surprise as the not-her let the clothes slide from her body. She felt her lips moving and breath passing through them. She was speaking, but she could hear no sounds, as if the words did not belong to her… _

_She was and yet was not enfolded into Inuyasha's arms. _

_With a bolt of cold pain, Kagome suddenly knew why this memory felt so wrong.This was Kikyo's memory... _

_Kagome felt as if she would shatter under the rememberance,but when Inuyasha's warm body pressed itself against her, she let herself be contained by its solidness, its strength...no matter that it was not truly for her, for Kagome. It just felt so perfect._

_Kagome felt lips kiss skin that was not hers and yet, it still sent shivers down her spine…_

_The not-her rested her head upon Inuyasha's shoulder, and her eyes moved beyond, and Kagome saw a face looking back at her._

_It was her true self, the Kagome of Kikyo's memory. It was her same face but with different eyes, eyes that were watching this body she was in, and they were filled with such incredible hate, such coldness…_

_She watched her true self reach down for a bow and one arrow, set the arrow into the bow, and draw the string back. __Kagome opened the mouth that was not hers to cry out in warning, but again no sound emerged from her lips. __She looked wildly into Inuyasha's eyes, trying to somehow communicate to him the danger he was in._

_The not-Kagome uttered a silent scream as empty black eyes stared back at her, pulling at her soul._

_The arrow left the bow spinning towards her, on its tip, a midnight purple shard of the sacred jewel. It pierced the not-her and Inuyasha, and its pain was as real as any reality could ever hope itself to be._

* * *

Kagome woke up to the sound of screams. 

"Kagome" cried Shippo happily, pressing his arms around her body.Kagome sat up unsteadily, gently easing the young kit's grip so that he didn't suffocate her. The terror of her dream was still very much present, but Kaede and Inuyasha were both staring at her, and she suddenly felt very stupid.

"What happened?" Another scream from outside interrupted her,"What_ is _happening?" she asked. Kaede moved with surprising quickness to her side; her old hands helping the girl to sit up better. Inuyasha looked intently at her before answering.

"You fainted, that's what happened. And Kagura just showed. That's what is happening." Kagome glanced at Kaede for confirmation. _Did she know what was wrong with her?_ The old woman shook her head, before going over to retrieve a bow and arrows from the corner of the hut.

"There is no time to explain. Kagome, ye must stay here, for ye strength will not be what it once was. Inuyasha and I must go to defend the village from Naraku's vile incarnation, the wind demoness Kagura. Shippo, will ye remain with Kagome?"

Shippo nodded his assent.

"Come Inuyasha, we can not defeat Kagura without ye." The old miko pulled impatiently at the hanyou's sleeve. Inuyasha shook her off, still staring intently at Kagome, who squirmed uneasily under his gaze.

"Stay here," he growled, his eyes taking on a red tinge. Normally, Kagome would have been inclined to argue, but the tone of his voice and the color of eyes cautioned her into at least temporary obedience.

"Alright," she replied shakily. With that word, both Inuyasha and the old priestess were out of the hut in a silver flash. Kagome crept up to the doorway, peeking out from behind the screen. Shippo peered out with her, clutching a small top in his hands...just in case something came too close.

There were people running every which way. Women carrying wailing children were headed towards the hills behind the village. Grim faced men carrying whatever farm implements they had were headed towards the south end of the fields. There, Kagome could make out a jeering Kagura high up in the air; around her there were hundreds upon hundreds of lesser demons. Kagome gasped as Kagura made a downward slicing gesture and several villagers were sent flying backwards in a bloody mist.

"Where's Miroku and Sango?" Shippoasked nervously.

Ina flash of light, Kagome watched Hiraikotsu demolish at least a dozen demons.

"There they are," she gestured in relief, seeing the giant boomerang return to its wielder. Sango was on Kirara, and they were flying in tight circles above Miroku. Kagome suspected that the reason the monk needed this extra protection was that he was unable to use his wind tunnel again. Sango threw her weapon, this time aiming at Kagura, who deflected it with an almost lazy swipe of her fan. Though Kagome was not close enough, she knew Sango must have shouted in frustration; the demon slayer hated to have her attacks thrust aside like that.

From the ground, a red blur jumped upwards, hitting the underside of Kagura's feather. It shot about haphazardly in the air, causing Kagura to slide off the back. Kagome let out a cheer that Shippo echoed. The wind demoness would hopefully be no match for Inuyasha, not with the new techniques he had been practicing. Kagome took her eyes off the fight for a moment to see if she could locate Kaede. Several yards to the left of the main battle, she spotted the wisepriestesstrying to help a group of women who must have been in the fields where the demons first appeared. They were crouched down behind an already damaged shack, frantically huddled together. Kaede was shooting arrows with faint pink tips at the demons that approached to closely, but Kagome saw that it wasn't going to be enough. Kaede did not have the necessary power to defend against so many at once.

Without a second thought, Kagome had grabbed her bow and arrows, and was already out the door of the shack, running as fast as she could towards Kaede. Behind her, she could hear Shippo calling out frantically, but she couldn't stop to ask him what he wanted. She needed to get to Kaede fast.

Dodging through the panicked villagers, Kagome stopped behind a hut closest to where Kaede and the women were. She was separated from them by about twenty five feet of open field with no cover.

"Kaede!" she shouted. The old woman turned worried eyes towards her.

"Kagome," the old woman admonished, "ye should not be out here!" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'm here now! Send them over one at a time, and I can shoot arrows to cover their escape."

Kaede hesitated before replying, "Ye must not shoot your sacred arrows Kagome!"

"Fine! Just hurry!" Kagome notched an arrow, aiming it an approaching beetle-like youkai, hissing furiously. If she wasn't able to use her miko powers, she was going to have to be deadly accurate with each shot. Kaede pushed out one frightened young woman who began scuttling towards Kagome with her hands over her head in utter terror. Kagome let fly her arrow and watched in satisfaction as it punctured the demon's right eye. It wheeled back in pain, unable to stop the first woman from successfully reaching Kagome, and then Kaede sent out another woman. This one was much older, and Kagome had to shoot twice before the woman was across the expanse of grass.

The system worked well, until the last woman and Kaede were about to cross.

A hit from Hiraikotsu caused the body of a giant bear youkai to crash into the shack behind which they were hiding, causing the portion of the structure still left standing to go tumbling forwards. Kagome screamed in warning, but both Kaede and hapless woman moved too slowly. The structure and the body of the demon fell onto them, completely engulfing the nameless woman. Kagome raced across the field, once again so intently focused on her destination that she was oblivious to the dangers around her. Up ahead, she could that Kaede was still alive, but half her body was stuck under a particularly large piece of wood. Blood was pouring out of a large gash on the old woman's head.

Kagome was a heartbeat away from reaching her, when the bear youkai stumbled upright, turned, and with one swipe, removed the old woman's head.

Kagome froze where she was. Unable to recognize the crimson substance that was now staining the grass in front of her, she stared stupidly at the body of her mentor and loved friend.

* * *

Kikyo fell to the floor in shock. _Her younger sister was…dead?_

A curious emotion overcame Kikyo, something she had not felt in a long time.

_Kaede was…dead? _

She watched as the red substance pooled out and touched Kagome's scuffed shoes.

Kaede was…_dead._

Two drops of wetness fell onto Kikyo silk kimono. She raised trembling fingers towards her cheeks, in awe of the salty water she found there. She was…_crying? How was she able to cry for her sister? _It made no sense. She bled yes, but only sometimes, only when she filled with souls and the wound deep enough, but _tears_._..she had never cried since being reborn into this undead body._

Kikyo pressed her fingers to her mouth tasting of her sadness. She was truly crying. Before Kikyo could think any further on the implications of this, a terrible cry of rage drew her attention back to the images in the mirror.

* * *

Kagome screamed out her hate again as a cold fury engulfed her entire body. It filled her blood like a heavy lead, settling at the tips of fingers and toes. A painful tingling began and without knowing why, Kagome stretched out her hands. From them, there blazed a furious purple fire that swallowed up the bear. The violet flames eagerly devoured the fur, sinews, and bones. A shudder of pleasure ran down her body at the screams it made while dying and so she turned, and with a flash of her palm, the flames leapt towards a dozen or so demons speeding towards her. 

_There was no justice in this world. No reason. No logic. Why should someone as Kaede have to die in such a pointless fashion? _Kagome poured out her hate with each step, violet fire obliterating everything it touched, and advanced towards where the main fight was. _Kaede had taught her, guided her when she was at her weakest_. Kagome destroyed twenty more youkai, smiling as the flesh dropped away from their bodies

_It was what they deserved._

Ahead, Kagura and Inuyasha were in a fierce fight, with neither appearing to have much of an advantage over the other. The flames licked at her arms, caressing the sides of her face. They whispered to her that she would be unable to destroy Kagura without hurting Inuyasha. Suddenly, an idea came to Kagome. She went back and gathered up her bow and arrows. Notching one perfect arrow, she waited until she had a clear shot of Kagura and with a laugh, let fly her arrow. This arrow was most special to Kagome for it was to be vengeance for Kaede's death.

The shaft of the arrow was a dark crimson black, and behind it trailed a shower of amethyst drops that upon striking the ground sent up a steaming, noxious smelling gas.The head of the arrow was a brown green. It raced towards Kagura and embedded itself deep into her thigh.

The wind witch looked down in surprise at the arrow sticking out of her leg. _The bitch of a miko had shot her!_ Kagura turned furious red eyes onto Kagome, but then a thought came to her; she should be purified by now-suddenly, Kagome answered the unvoiced question in her eyes.

"It's a poison arrow Kagura. May you die slowly and in agony." With those words, Kagome fainted for the second time.

* * *

Kagura eyes widened in alarm as the implications of the miko's words sunk in. She had to leave now, and fast, while all three of her main opponents were distracted by the miko's collapse. A searing shaft of pain raced up her leg into her head, and the wind witch bit her lip hard to keep from yelling. Calling to the wind instead, insilent plea, she floated up into the sky. She needed to get to the one person who might consider saving her life, and it certainly wasn't Naraku. Kagura pointed her feather towards the West and began riding the winds, clutching at the wound that now was oozing brown fluid. 

_No miko slut was going to kill her. Not when she wasn't yet free of him._

Within moments,Kagura was no longer visible to those left alive in the village.

* * *

_Till next time, which should be tomorrow or in as few hours as possible as apology for killing off someone and the akward chapter ending._

_Seriously though, Kaede was ready to go. But who is Kagura going to? You might be surprised as to who it REALLY is...two more characters enter in next couple of chaps,__Leave an insightful review as to my errors (plot holes, character confusion, etc...)or remarks as to my splendor! _

_Aidyn_

* * *

_A/N: Okay...no update today. This next chapter is a frellin' man monster; it's definitely gonna take till Christmas Day._

_Besides-It's the holidays-You should be roasting chestnuts or whatnot._


	9. Chapter 9

Heart Broken Arrows 

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Not mine; it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi…I don't make a profit from it.

Rating: M for language, gore, adult themes, and violence.

Special thanks to: Cold Kikyo-Oh you are the most awesome person! My first repeat reviewer. The next chapter, I will be working on is dedicated to you...(not this one, cause it's too short to be proper thanks for your most supreme fantasticalness! ) LOL:) Thanks very much for your reponse. I appreciate it.

_

* * *

_

_Last Time:_

_"It's a poison arrow Kagura. May you die slowly and in agony." With those words, Kagome fainted for the second time._

_Kagura eyes widened in alarm as the implications of the miko's words sunk in. She had to leave now, and fast, while all three of her main opponents were distracted by the miko's collapse. A searing shaft of pain raced up her leg into her head, and the wind witch bit her lip hard to keep from yelling. Calling to the wind in silent plea, she floated up into the sky. She needed to get to the one person who might consider saving her life, and it certainly wasn't Naraku. Kagura pointed her feather towards the West and began riding the winds, clutching at the wound that now was oozing brown fluid._

_No miko slut was going to kill her. Not when she wasn't yet free of him._

_Within moments, Kagura was no longer visible to those left alive in the village._

* * *

_Present:_

With the departure of the wind witch, the demons still left alive in the village where easily dispatched by Inuyasha, butthe damage had been done.There would be no harvest this year. Bodies of many villagers lay strewn about like discarded dolls; their souls were by now well gone into the afterlife they deserved. Half the village huts were now in flames or crumbled into tiny pieces, but it was the damage done to the fields and all the crops in themthat would prove more devastating.Those that had survived would be facing near starvation.

Yet the destruction was ignored by the companions whose friend lay unconscious with a mysterious illness.

Miroku and Sango were already by her body trusting that Inuyasha would take care of the remaining demons.The monk placed a decidedly non-perverted hand onto Kagome's sweating forehead.

"She's freezing!" Miroku hastily scooped Kagome up into his arms, and began to head in the direction of Kaede's hut, when Inuyasha appeared in front of him.

"Give her to me Miroku." He held out his arms impatiently. Miroku looked to Sango, but she shook her head; she knew Kagome's sickness was upsetting Inuyasha's demon blood, and he needed to be closer to her in order to protect her as his demonic side saw fit. Miroku gingerly handed the unconscious Kagome to him, and with a growl, Inuyasha shot back in the direction of Kaede's hut with the others following closely behind. It was on the fringe of the village opposite of where the demons attacked and hopefully was still standing.

* * *

_Nearby:_

The wolves lapped eagerly at the crystal stream water, growling in joy when one young male fell into the cold water.They had been playing roughly for the past few hours or so, trying to relieve some of the extreme boredom they felt. Kouga snorted at their antics, but said no words to quell their fun. He felt the same impatience himself; he was tired of waiting on the sidelines, and but for that witch and her plans, he wouldn't be.

_Speaking of which_, Kouga chuckled at his pun, _where was she_? She was long overdue for giving an update of Naraku's newest machination. Kouga lifted his sun-browned nose to the wind, but sighed noisily when he realized it was still blowing in the wrong direction for him to scent anything properly. It was the last time he let Ginta pick the campsite.

A grey and white wolf emerged from the trees beyond, and trotted over to the rock Kouga was perched on. It barked out a rough greeting and then proceeded to tell Kouga of the white feather approaching from the east.

"'Bout time," he stated, jumping to his feet in eagerness. With a quick growl, Kouga ordered the rest of his pack to remain where they were, sending out an extra glare to ensure everyone had heard him. Satisfied that they would remain as told, Kouga sped off in the direction his sentry had indicated. Within seconds, he found the one he was searching for.

The feather had apparently made a crash landing, and its rider had hit the ground hard, and had not yet righted herself. Kouga sniffed the wind, wondering if this was the day the witch switched sides yet again and betrayed him. Growling at the gusting breeze that swirled the scents together, he smelled the witch's true injuries, along with the blood of humans, and a certain half-breed.

Kouga grinned viciously, prodding the witch with one foot and he rolled her over onto her stomach. "So Kagura," he smirked, "you got beat by mutt-face." He let his laugh echo out into the air, "What cha come here for then? Not help I hope…" Her eyes were closed and when the witch said and did nothing, Kouga bent over Kagura's bloody form, ensuring that her chest did still rise and fall. As much as he was enjoying this, shehad been giving them some pretty interesting information as of late, and he would be...er, displeased if she died before she could give them her latest bit of information. Kouga prodded her again, with less force.

Suddenly, Kagura's eyelids fluttered weakly and she groaned in pain. "You…stupid….wolf," she ground out. "Can't…you smell…who did this…to me?" She tried to focus her eyes on the wolf, but they seemed to have something in that burned and obscured her vision.

Kouga stepped back in horror as dark brown blood began to pour from the witch's eyes.

He moved around to the other side of her body and sniffed again. The arrow protruding from the witch's thigh had a familiar scent on it…

"Kagome?" he asked shocked.

"Yesssss…" the witch moaned. "The bitch of Inuyasha...shot me with a..._poison _arrow."

He growled at the insult to his woman. "Not my Kagome."Kouga wasone hundred percent certain that _his_ Kagome would never be capable of something like this.

"Yes...Kagome! You ugly idiot. Now do someth-"A great convulsion ran up and down the length of Kagura's body, causing her mouth to snap shut on her words. Kouga watched in alarm as the witch began choking on her on tongue. Making a quick decision, he bent down and grasped the shaft of the arrow, but a purple barrier repelled his hand. Abandoning that course of action, he lifted the witch off the blood-stained ground and hurried her back to the pack. They had healers, but he wasn't sure if they would be willing (or even able) to help her. Getting information was one thing, but bringing a wolf murderess into the 'den' was another thing entirely.

As Kouga sped back towards his wolves, he wondered at just why and how Kagome had inflicted such terrible suffering even upon someone as twisted as the woman he held in his arms.

* * *

_Next time:_

_Kikyo sneered at her, conveying all her disdain in the curl of her lips. She stepped closer to Kagome, and the light revealed the tears that were silently running down Kikyo's face. Kagome gasped and without thinking, raised her hand to touch the cold miko's cheek. Kikyo jerked back and hissed out her words, "You are here because you failed. I have won." There was regret in the priestess's words. "I won."_

_Those words chilled Kagome to her very core._

* * *

Okay...this is all until after the New Year.

Please review and let me know what you think. Things that are confusing...things that are redundant...etc.

Okay! Happy Holidays. It's 72 degrees outside where I live. I hope it's colder where you are:)

Till next time,

Aidyn


	10. Chapter 10

Heart Broken Arrows 

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Not mine; it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi…I don't make a profit from it.

Rating: M for language, gore, adult themes, and violence.

Thanks: This chapter (one of my longest yet) is for Cold Kikyo for her awesome, encouraging reviews.

Notes: I don't know if what happened to Kagome's father is ever discussed, but for the sake of this story, he's dead. No, this piece of info is not anything like a spoiler; it has no bearing on the overall story, other than a few sentences below.Also, I've deviated with kagura stuff...I think...er, you'll see...

**ENJOY!**

_and as always...please, oh please, review. _

_I like input, give me suggestions, constructive criticisms, etc.._

_

* * *

_

_Last Time:_

_"Yes...Kagome! You ugly idiot. Now do someth-"A great convulsion ran up and down the length of Kagura's body, causing her mouth to snap shut on her words. Kouga watched in alarm as the witch began choking on her on tongue. Making a quick decision, he bent down and grasped the shaft of the arrow, but a purple barrier repelled his hand. Abandoning that course of action, he lifted the witch off the blood-stained ground and hurried her back to the pack. They had healers, but he wasn't sure if they would be willing (or even able) to help her. Getting information was one thing, but bringing a wolf murderess into the 'den' was another thing entirely._

_As Kouga sped back towards his wolves, he wondered at just why and how Kagome had inflicted such terrible suffering even upon someone as twisted as the woman he held in his arms._

_

* * *

_

_Present: _

This time Kagome's dream was different. She was in a dark, black room. It felt small and contained and yet the blackness seemed to stretch out forever, not stopping at any wall or ceiling that she could see. The place she was in could be infinitely wide and impossibly tall. Only a single shaft of light fell on her from directly above. She was afraid to move from it, afraid to leave the safety of the light and go into the darkness beyond. Kagome called out into the empty space, knowing already that she would receive no answer, "Inu-yasha?"

"Fool," came a voice from the abyss, and Kagome knew without a doubt whom it belonged to. Right in front of her, Kikyo appeared and stepped just barely into the light, leaving her eyes shadowed and covered by the dark. The priestess spoke again, "You are a fool. Inuyasha is not here. No one is here…except _you_."

"You are here," stated Kagome, trying to keep her voice from trembling.

"I am not," the priestess replied back. Suddenly, a terrible realization came to Kagome. "Am I dead!" she asked in alarm. The priestess laughed dryly, bitterly, the sound like dead leaves whipping through tree tops. "You are not." She sounded like she wished Kagome was however.

"Do you wish to know why you are here?"

Kagome's heart began thumping painfully in her chest. "Yes," she whispered. She couldn't seem to remember...

Kikyo sneered at her, conveying all her disdain in the curl of her lips. She stepped closer to Kagome, and the light revealed the tears that were silently running down Kikyo's face. Kagome gasped and without thinking, raised her hand to touch the cold miko's cheek. Kikyo jerked back and hissed out her words, "You are here because you failed. I have won." There was regret in the priestess's words. "I won."

Those words chilled Kagome to her very core.

* * *

Kouga raced through the trees, approaching his pack at breakneck speed. He whipped his head back, and uttered a howl of warning. Kagura writhed in his arms, gasping for breath. Kouga moved faster, all thoughts of enemy and friend and the boundaries between gone. No one should die so horribly. The wind witch coughed up blood against his chest, and then uttered almost unintelligible words. Kouga bent his head down trying to catch what she was saying. 

"….maru…" The witch began coughing harder, "Sess…." Kouga realized the witch's intent. Inuyasha older brother, whose lands they were passing through, had a sword if he recalled correctly, a sword of _healing._ He howled out another update to his pack, and veered to the right, feeling warm winds push him onward. The speed that he was now traveling at was incredible; the trees and bushes around him blurred into one long green line, and he barely felt the branches and twigs that snapped against his legs. Kouga felt his beast stir within, and he uttered another howl, this one without words behind it. It was a howl of freedom, a feeling of life and power; _he was running with the wind!_

* * *

The Lord of the West motioned for his young ward to get behind him, as his servant Jaken ran up to him, positively quivering with fear. "My Lord, a demon approaches!" he said, stating the obvious. If there was one thing that jaken did the best, besides groveling, it would be stating the obvious. Green drops of sweat rolled off the toad's forehead, and Sesshomaru turned away slightly, arching one eyebrow in displeasure. He scented the wind that was now gusting through the trees. _Naraku…_the stench of Naraku approached, not the true Naraku, but one of his incarnations, and it appeared to be poisoned. This would be _interesting_. He placed his hand upon the hilt of Toukijin, and waited.

* * *

Kagome waited in her pool of light for Kikyo to explain what she meant. _How had she, Kikyo, won? Won what? Nothing made sense anymore_...Kagome shook her head; her dark locks falling forward to hide her own eyes from the undead priestess. 

_What had she lost? _She frantically searched her memories, but they were covered, somehow blocked from her; they were like dark, formless shadows in her mind. Kagome grew even more afraid as even the shadows began leaving.Kagome felt the Kikyo move closer to her, until the cool breath of the priestess caressed her cheek.

"You lost...everything."

A purple light flared up between them, and suddenly, image upon image crashed through Kagome's mind, filling her emptiness, causing her to fall down upon the ground. She saw everything in a haze of bloody purple light. Inuyasha and Kikyo, the deaths of Kirara, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, Kaede's gruesome end, all because of...because ofher, she had _betrayed_ them to Naraku.She saw the innocent villagers that she killed, her destruction and her evil.The dead bodies of her friends rose up in her mind, pointing at her, sightless eyes accusing her...Kagome pressed her hands over eyes, as if trying to block out the images within her, but it didn't work. She uttered a deep, agonizing, soul-wrenching cry, and curled into a tiny ball. The pain of her failure was so very intense.

"It hurts!" she cried out.

"Yes," Kikyo replied softly,"yes it does." The undead miko watched as the light above the young girl dimmed, until only a tiny fragment remained. Kikyo knew that this soon would extinguish until only the darkness was left for the girl named Kagome. She backed away silently, watching as the last of the implanted memories entered the girl very much like way the stolen souls entered her own body. Kikyo then began to complete the final portion of the spell, and with a few unspoken words, she took the new shadows that flitted about Kagome like an angry nest of bees. Kagome's memories. She brushed off the magic on them, and they turned into what looked like pieces of a broken sunset, some crimson, some golden, some deep, midnight blue.

Kikyo opened the palm of her left hand and willed them to her. She looked at the pieces of Kagome's memory in her grasp. One midnight blue one showed a younger Kagome in a strange room, next to a man with several odd looking tentacles sticking out. His black hair and facial features give him away as Kagome's father. She watched as the soul light within him left, causing odd looking boxes in the room to emit strange beeps and whistles. The young Kagome put her head down upon the man's chest and cried.

Kikyo next looked at a golden memory. It held all of her companions in it, and they were simply sitting around a campfire, talking and laughing. Kikyo felt regret well up within her, but she pushed it back down. The young girl would never have beaten Naraku. She would never had succeeded if this was how easily she fell to her magic. Kikyo closed her eyes, willing herself back into her own body at Naraku's palace. She now had what she needed to accomplish her task.

As the priestess faded away, she didn't notice one small fragment of white light that lay hidden behind the shivering body of Kagome. It lay dormant as the priestess pulled its fellows away, and then in the instant the priestess was distracted by what she held in her hand, it darted up, up, up into sliver of light that remained.

* * *

Kikyo opened her eyes slowly and unclenched the fingers on her hand. The memories she held between had all been squeezed into one single, longpiece of glowing, shimmering light. She walked over to a shelf with several vases on it, and carefully lowered the light into an obsidian colored vase. 

"So that is what memories look like?" The voice of Naraku intruded upon her, momentarily breaking her concentration. A piece at the end of the strand broke off and began to dart away. Kikyo grabbed at it ungracefully, and shoved it back into the vase with its fellows. She heard Naraku chuckle behind her, and she grew angry. Kikyo placed a barrier around the vase, and watched as the strand inside shattered and the pieces of Kagome's memory again took on the likeness of angry bees as they flew against the barrier, causing it to crackle and sizzle.A red one buzzed angrily at her; within it, she saw Inuyasha yelling at the girl Kagome. Kikyo closed her eyes to break away from its lure.

"What do you want?" she asked once free from the memory.

"I presume the final portion of the spell was successful."

"Yes." Kikyo turned to leave the room; she didn't want to see the vile being pour through the young girl's memories.

"Where is Kagura?" Kikyo stopped in her departure and felt a moment's surprise at his question. _Naraku didn't know?_ It was unlike the him not to know the details of a battle; he liked to watch, liked to gloat when his plans went accordingly. If Naraku had not known, it meant he had been doing something else that he considered more important. _Perhaps it had something to do with his growing strength_...maybe he had met with someone.

Pushing her thoughts to the side, Kikyo suddenly felt real satisfaction at being able to supply him with an answer.

"The wind witch is dead, or dying. She was shot with a dark miko's poison arrow. She will not survive." Kikyo smiled with her back still facing him, she didn't have to look at him to feel Naraku's irritation. Having the wind demoness dead was an unexpected bonus to the day's work, and an unexpected blow to Naraku. Kikyo left the room feeling very satisfied.

* * *

Inuyasha held Kagome's body close, pratically flying back to Kaede's hut. "Find Kaede!" he roared over his shoulder, praying that old priestess would not be too far away. He sighed in relief as he saw that the sturdy hut was still standing. He entered quickly and lowered Kagome down upon the blankets, tenderly brushing the hair out of her closed eyes. He dragged some furs from the corner of the room and piled them upon her, but Kagome continued to shiver. Her face was pale and drawn, and as he watched a blue tinge appeared on the corner of her lips. 

"Where are they?" he whispered, feeling very much a weak half-demon. Shippoburst into the room behind him.

"She's dead!" he yelled. Inuyasha sighed in exasperation. "No Shippo. Kagome's not-"

"Not Kagome. Kaede! Kaede's dead!" Inuyasha whirled to look at thefox kit whose eyes were wide with fear and sadness. "Kaede's dead." He said again as those were the only words left to him. Behind Shippo, Sango, Miroku, anda tiny Kirara entered the hut. The truth was written plainly upon alltheir faces.

Kagome's voice broke the silence left by Shippo's announcement. "It hurts!" she yelled. Inuyasha growled in helplessness. "What do we do?"

The silence that reigned was most telling.

No one had a clue.

* * *

Sesshomaru scented the wind again as the demon, or rather demons came nearer. It seemed that the wolf princeling was bringing the wind witch, and both were covered in her blood. It would not do for his ward to witness it. 

"Rin, go pick some flowers for our guests." The human child beamed up at him, showing off her brand new missing teeth.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." She bobbed her head, grabbed at the nervous Jaken, and dragged him along behind her, the toad protesting the entire way.

Within moments of Rin disappearing behind a large boulder, the princeling arrived with his burden. He carefully lowered the wind witch to the ground and turned his intense blue eyes upon the golden ones of Sesshomaru.

* * *

Kouga looked at the ice brother of Inuyasha, feeling his hackles rise. The dog lord was just staring at him. Kouga knew what he was waiting for. He growled softly, but nevertheless bowed down on one knee, thanking the kami that mutt-face wasn't here to see this. Lord Sesshomaru acknowledged his status as alpha with a barely perceptable nod. Kouga rose swiftly; he could fight high and mighty Sesshomaru later, but right now, he needed answers. His Kagome was involved in this somehow and he needed to know why, as much as it galled him to admit, he needed the Lord of the West.

* * *

Sesshomaru approached the dying witch slowly, noticing the arrow sticking out of her thigh. He bent down and yanked it out, before Kouga could protest, dropping it up the grass as it slowly melted away. 

"I tried that before, but there was a barrier, " Kouga fumed. Sesshomaru waited for the wind witch to open her eyes. Kagura did so, moaning in agony.

"You must die first," stated Sesshomaru. She nodded in understanding, and whispered, "Wait for the heartbeat." She knew Naraku and anticipated what he would do once he saw her in this state. It would be his final punishment for her failure. The witch closed her eyes again as she felt a weak flutter in her chest. Sesshomaru felt Tensaiga pulse and knew the witch could truly be revived, and so, once again faster than Kouga could stop him, he unseathed Toukijin and with a single stroke ended the wind witch's life.

* * *

_Now! If you have read through this entire story...please oh please oh please, go back, pick your fave chapter and review!_

_I need some input! I am on my knees. Tell me what sucks or what works. Come on...it'll take you two seconds seriously._

_Cold Kikyo is having to do all the work here folks! _

_Till then,_

_Aidyn_


End file.
